


do not fear the stars

by idiosyncratic_af



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Cute, DSMP, Dream Smp, DreamTeam, Exploring, Friendship, George - Freeform, Minecraft, Planets, Stars, curious, dream - Freeform, dream team, extraterrestrial, mcyt - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform, sinister - Freeform, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiosyncratic_af/pseuds/idiosyncratic_af
Summary: George and Sapnap lead an easy life on a quaint hill, watching TV, not avoiding the grass as George should (since the poor man is allergic to almost everything), cooking in their too-cramped kitchen, ignoring the fact that both their parents disappeared without an explanation, lounging on the island in their large eating area, connecting the dots in a loosely thought out conspiracy theory, laughing as they camp in the living room, tip-toeing around certain rooms and subjects, watching the nights pass and days roll around.George likes the stars, though. This... this is somewhat of a problem.(Why would you fear the stars? They're so pretty.)AU fic! where they live on another planet and life is just slightly different from here on earth. just slightly...
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)





	do not fear the stars

**Author's Note:**

> are not flowers the stars of the earth, and are not our stars the flowers of the heavens? - a quote that appears often when I tear open a new bag of peppermint tea (I'll find the author when I see the quote again)
> 
> similar to by the train tracks, this piece was inspired by a prompt given by my school's creative writing club. I've held onto it since January 27, convincing myself I'd write more, but... I added a couple more paragraphs just to finish a chapter and get something out there! In the AN at the end, I'm gonna ask some questions, so please give your input! much appreciated <3
> 
> please enjoy!
> 
> (prompt: For eons, people have been cautioned to fear the stars. Now, you finally understand why.  
> as usual, if you write a fic based off this prompt as well, let me know! if I'm not too busy watching dt's videos, I'll try to give it a read!!!)

George had never really been scared of the stars. There were times, in cramped tents in the dead of night, when he would let the stories get to him. But whenever he wasn’t with his idiot friend spouting the nonsense he’d heard from his parents, George wasn’t really scared of the stars. He quite liked them, actually. Late nights when he stepped out his door to breathe in the cool night air, he liked to look up and see them twinkling, smiling back at him.

Tonight was one such night, the tall grass caressing George’s face, tapping against his protective goggles. A sliver of warm light fell over his shoulder and spilled onto the grass in front. The heavy footfalls on the front steps made it so that George didn’t have to turn around.

“Out here again?” George hummed in response, rolling his neck to look up, trying to soak up the dark.

“What’s it look like, Sap?”

“I dunno,” he spoke softly. “Looks like you’re missing out on some pretty good spiritball.” The television droned behind them, the announcer disturbing George’s peace even from behind the heavy door and thick walls.

“You’ve got the volume on loud, Sap. Can’t miss it if I can hear it.”

There was a silence. Peaceful, slow. He closed his eyes. He wished he could take the stupid goggles off. He thought it’d be prettier to see without them.

“You’ll hurt your eyes, Georgie, if you do.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Doesn’t keep me from wondering.”

“But it will stop you from doing?” A heavy sigh at the statement, phrased as a hesitant question.

“Yeah.” A relieved one at the answer.

“Good boy.” Shared grins and mingling laughs. The tall grass tickled George’s exposed skin and the thought that maybe he should’ve covered up more briefly passed through his mind. And then it was washed away with the wind and he was leaning into his best friend, who’d walked over and sat beside him. “God, the night’s pretty.”

“It is, isn’t it?” He felt the heavy weight of Sapnap’s jacket fall over his shoulders. “Thanks.”

“No problem. Can’t have my favorite boy getting all itchy tomorrow, can we?” George was already scratching at his arms. Sapnap _tsk_ -ed. “Georgie, Georgie, Georgie. Whatever will we do with you?”

“Throw me to the stars, I could care less.”

“You’d actually care _for_ it.” George didn’t dignify the statement with a response. “It’s true. We all know it. Your so-called fascination with the night air doesn’t hide it.” _Hide what?_ “The fact that you’d rather be out there than in here.” Sapnap had always been too good at reading George. “Just be careful, okay? I don’t care, but… don’t let them catch you thinking any of that, okay?” George huffed a bit as his hair was ruffled.

“Yes, _Dad_.” Sapnap chuckled, grunting as he stood up and stretched. He took an appreciative inhale and George threw a sly smile. He was met with a stuck-out tongue. It really was nice outside.

“I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah.”

Another pat on the head, and then Sapnap’s heavy steps hit the landing in front of their house. The door opened, the screaming on the television grew louder, then softer. And then George was sitting by himself, but far from alone.

He turned to his side where Sapnap had been sitting. Scrawled in the dirt was _I can’t lose you too_. _Be careful_.

**Author's Note:**

> *REALLY LONG AN WHERE I ASK FOR WHAT DT FICS YOU MIGHT WANNA READ*
> 
> hello hello hello! struggling again to write another chapter to Lit-erate! because... I have no ideas. there are no plot points, it just started as a writing exercise and is now just fluff. which is cute, but like... idk how I'm gonna... finish it. or even continue it. anyway.
> 
> In Lit-erate!'s AN, I wrote about how I started writing that fic to get back into writing 'cause I had another fic in mind I wanted to be well-written but... ah, I just am writing so many things but not finishing anything...
> 
> here is where I request your help!
> 
> I am GOING to write a Valentines Day fic– I *have* to so  
> A. dream and George are both alone on valentines but then... not alone... (I have the summary for this written, so it'd be a quick one-shot (unless I get stuck again!)  
> B. palentines day! dream, George, sapnap hang out on valentines as single buddies... maybe they terrorize those in love, or it's just a cute day... I'm not sure, had the title and that's it.  
> I might end up writing both (I'd like to! since you can't really write palentine's any other time of year with it being as fitting as it would be now) (now that I'm thinking of it, probably will write the former since I have an idea but like... let me know is palentines sounds interesting too and if so what you'd want from it!)
> 
> !!! and then, of fics I've already started!!! would you want to read:
> 
> A. the fic I wanted to write originally (a series of one-shots revolving around the same scenario but with roles reversed, settings switched, etc.– so just a series of very similar one-shots in a mc type universe (villagers, mobs, etc.)– I've already written 3 pages worth of stuff (google docs pages) which is like (probably) less than half the first part  
> B. an AU where Dream and George meet at a park (summary is already written... will probably be a one-shot, possibly two... maybe it could even be a short story if I had intentions on expanding it... shoot, I'm getting ideas ah okay, it might be a story-story...) possible dnf or maybe just friendship!  
> C. More Lit-erate!  
> D. More of this star fic! (dream will come later, don't you worry your pretty little head!)  
> E. A dystopia fic I started today at creative writing club– not quite apocalyptic, but post... trauma to earth... Dream and George meet at, not an AA meeting, but something similar.
> 
> AND! I have other fics in my dsmp folder... do you want me to START:  
> A. Evil king George AU (idea is NOT flushed out at all!)– may or may not be dnf but would probably involve knight dream or manipulative dream...  
> B. fic based of the song Be Like That (Kane Brown) 'cause I saw Dream listening to the song's radio on Spotify one day... would be dnf  
> C. a fic inspired by a song. I have no idea where it would go, but the song makes me think of Sapnap for some reason, so it'd just be a sappy fic <3  
> D. paranormal! I wrote like a preface... and it was funny to me, but I have no idea where I'd go with the idea... but it'd be dream team  
> E. hunter gatherer dream team (or maybe just dnf... or both if it's like a mini-series) based off a meme I kept seeing on my Instagram feed (really just a twitter screenshot (about how times were simpler with hunter bf and gatherer gf)...)
> 
> OKAY IM DONE HAHA that's all the dsmp fanfics I have in my google drive's folder... LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT AND THINK AND YEAH! leave comments if you want! all creators love them unless they're hate comments then we absolutely don't love!!!
> 
> commenting is free but I'm not sure if you can uncomment <3 kudos are free but non-refundable. happy valentines, I've stolen your heart!


End file.
